


Following

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint froze but didn‘t turn around. No one came into this room, ever.  Tony designed this living room and then forgot about it, no one ever used it except Clint on some days. How did Bucky know about it?





	Following

He is an idiot. Just a stupid redneck, nothing more, nothing less. 

His father had already told him that, more than once. And now he just proved it. He had everything that he could ever want. Scratch that, more than that. Way more than that. Bucky was… he was just perfect. Way too good for him, Clint knew that. He was convinced that Bucky knew that, even though he always flipped Clint off when he even _hinted_ that Bucky could do better. The guy was a hero. People looked up to Bucky. Wanted to be with Bucky, not only because of his looks but because of his charm. He was smart.

He was the complete opposite of Clint. And even though, Bucky seemed to be interested. And it wasn‘t like Clint wasn‘t interested - he would be crazy to not be interested because Bucky was smart and funny and looked incredible and… yeah, maybe Clint was already head over heels. And he had ruined it before it even really begun because he hadn‘t listened to his father, to Trickshot, to Barney… he should have listened, should have known that it wasn‘t his place to have something that good. He shouldn‘t have kissed Tony. He shouldn‘t have produced a situation where the older man would be the bad one. Why couldn‘t he be normal? No, he was just a sick fuck who wanted to have more than one person, even though already one of them was way to good for him and now he didn‘t only ruin his chance with Bucky but also Tony‘s reputation and… 

„Fucking finally.“

Clint froze but didn‘t turn around. No one came into this room, _ever_. Tony designed this living room and then forgot about it, no one ever used it except Clint on some days. How did Bucky know about it?

Well, didn‘t matter, he supposed. Bucky would now explain that he didn‘t want to see Clint anymore, and he got it. It was actually really nice of Bucky to say it in person, to look for Clint to say it in private and not in front of the others.

„I… it‘s okay. I understand. Won‘t bother you anymore.“, Clint murmured, still looking out of the window. Would be difficult to find a place with such a spectacular sight, but he should‘ve thought about that before he ruined everything.

„You know how many rooms this tower has? One hundred and sixty-seven. And that‘s only the rooms where only we have access to.“, Bucky said, without answering. Maybe he hadn‘t heard Clint? No, Bucky could hear everything that was being said on three floors. There was a reason for the soundproof room he had.

„I‘m sorry.“, he said. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and he couldn‘t help the flinch. But Bucky didn‘t… the hand just disappeared again. And then the door opened again and fuck, no one knew about this room, no one except…

„Hey there, birdbrain. Didn‘t want to startle you, but seriously, this room? There are so many other rooms where it would‘ve been easier to find you. Care to explain to me why your bag is packed and you‘re hiding?“

Clint swallowed. He deserved it, yes. But it was something different to _know_ he deserved the cruelty and to actually receive it.

„I‘ll get out of your hair. Sorry.“, he said and turned around, head bent down. He didn‘t want to look at Bucky, not at Tony. Didn‘t want to see the anger. The disgust.

„Clint, that‘s not…“, Bucky started and blocked Clint‘s way off, but went silent when Clint flinched back. He couldn‘t get through Bucky. The only way would be the windows, because the vent is where Tony stood, looking at him with furrowed brows.

„Please let me through.“, he croaked.

„I know that I ruined it and I‘m sorry I got greedy and thought I could have you and...“

„Please, Clint, stop. Tony and I, we…“, Bucky said and Clint snapped his mouth shut. A tear ran down his cheek.

„Don‘t be cruel, please.“, he whispered.

„Ever heard of polygamy? Polyamory? Or just poly in general?“, Tony suddenly said, shocking Bucky and Clint alike.

„We talked about this, Tony, that‘s not how we wanted to to this. That was not the…“, Bucky hissed and got stopped when Tony holds up his hand.

„And your plan is _obviously_ working, Buckaroo. Not.“, Tony said with a pointed look at Bucky before he turned back to Clint, face going a bit softer.

„So? Ever heard something like that? No? Not even in porn?“

Clint just stared at Tony, not really knowing what to say. Tony sighed and nodded.

„We don‘t care. If you want to date us both, that‘s okay. With both of us. If you want us all to be in a relationship, we‘d like to try that. If you want to date us separately, that‘s also okay, but let‘s be honest, Bucky and I would then like to get to know each other better. We talked about it when… well, you know. And while we were looking for you because JARVIS is a traitor and obviously loves you more than me and therefore didn‘t tell me where we could find you.“

Clint… well, he knew he would become crazy one day if he wouldn‘t die, but he would‘ve thought it would take another ten years.

„What?“, he asked, cringing at how stupid he sounded.

„I like you, hell, I‘m falling in love with you. I like Tony, even though I could throw him out of the window on most days and I‘d like to try that. If you want to try us all together, I‘m happy to do it. If not, then not. Whatever you want. If you want to go, that‘s… well, your decision. But please, just give us a chance.“

Clint looked between Bucky and Tony. Maybe _they_ went crazy? They wouldn‘t say something out of cruelty… would they? All three together? 

„… For real?“, he asked, hating how small his voice sounded and looked to the ground again. If it had been a joke, he didn‘t want to see their faces.

„Sure. It will take a bit of work, but Pepper told me every relationship needs work.“

„And… if it doesn‘t…“, he begins before falling silent. This could go so wrong. Everything could go wrong. But Tony just shrugged,

„It‘s a relationship, Birdbrain. Either it works or it doesn‘t work. Maybe it just works between two of us. Maybe one of us decided he hates it. Maybe someone discovers singing cucumbers that can dance. But that‘s all something that‘s still in the future“

Bucky took a step in Clint‘s direction, careful not to startle him.

„I don‘t know how it will be, Clint. But please, don‘t go. Just don‘t go.“

Clint nodded.

„Okay. I… I can try. Us all.“, he said, hearing Bucky‘s relieved sigh.

„Great. Then let‘s go, there‘s this really good restaurant in Lafayette which serves just the best Cajun food you can imagine. I‘ve made a reservation for nine. We can discuss everything there.“, Tony said and turned around, certain that they would follow him. Bucky smiled and took Clint‘s hand before he started walking.

Clint swallowed and took a deep breath. He would follow them probably everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
